Blue Moon
by Dotskip317
Summary: Once a year the moon's orbit brings it closer to the Atmos, in an event known as the "Blue Moon." It has an unusual effect on Merbs, and one in particular is having trouble controlling himself around a certain crystal specialist... :D I hereby grin evilly
1. I Hate Mating Season

_As some of you might have noticed, I like making Stork squirm, in my own special way. Insert disturbing smile here.  
Rated "M" for some "stuff" in later chapters, and if you can't guess the nature of said stuff you honestly shouldn't be reading this._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Stork woke up sweating for the third time that week with the sun streaming through his window and Finn banging on his door. "Yo dude! Rise and shine Stork, we've got places to be and Cyclonian butt to kick! Come on, wake up!" Stork groaned and rolled to his feet, pulling on his uniform and groggily punching the door to let Finn know that he was up and irritated.

He looked over at the clock next to his bed. _Eight twenty-nine. Scratch that, eight thirty. _"It must be close to full moon… I have had one of _those_ dreams in a while." He mumbled, rubbing his bleary eyes as he tried to erase the knot of images from his mind. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed them, but he couldn't exactly concentrate on flying the Condor with _her_ sitting so close to him if he still had thoughts like that in his head. For a moment he slipped backwards into his reverie.

_Her skin was warm to the touch as he began to undress her slowly, savoring the feel of the fabric slipping gently away from her body, revealing more and more dark skin that he could touch… that he could kiss… that she begged him to caress and stroke and lay his hands on, despite the way it affected him. She held his face in her hands and tilted it toward hers and their lips brushed against each other's and he fell deep into her carnelian eyes, kissing her deeply and pulling her body against his in a desperate attempt to unveil his emotions without having to use the forbidden words; I love-_

"Sto-ork!" Finn yelled, hammering on the door incessantly. "Come on! We just got a call from Terra Amazonia! Don't let Aerrow have Radarr drive again!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, both irritated and grateful for having been dragged back to reality. Finally ridding himself of his fantasies through intense concentration on what it would be like to eat Junko's cooking for a month, he turned to the calendar hanging on the wall. "Huh, I'm not usually late changing this thing." He said, flipping it over to the new page which was already three days old. Catching sight of some markings on the page, he felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh _fuck_."

Piper rolled her eyes at Finn when he bounced onto the bridge with a very subdued Stork in tow. "Where have you two been?! We have to get going if we want to make it to Amazonia before the Rex Guardians cheat us out of another mission!" Stork inched around her to his post at the helm, carefully avoiding looking at her full on and hoping no one noticed. Unfortunately, someone did.

"Hey Stork, are you okay?" Aerrow asked, placing one hand on his shoulder. Stork flinched away and trained his eyes on the skies in front of them.

"Not really…" He mumbled.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"I think I might be infected. Probably Jrecian Cerial Sliders." Stork paused, hoping the Sky Knight wouldn't be able to distinguish between this 'disease' and the real dangers whose signs he constantly ignored. "Overtiredness… lack of focus…" He gulped, nervous and almost whispered the last 'symptom.' "Hallucinations…" A cool hand rested itself on his forearm and he flipped out at _her_ touch. "Gah!"

Stork jumped around to the other side of the steering console, twitching madly. He felt his pupils dilate and knew his normally pale yellow eyes had most likely shot down to glowing irises surrounded by pale gray. Looking from the navigator to the Sky Knight confirmed his suspicions. "Um, Stork? Your eyes…"

His hands flew to his face, feigning shock. "I- I should go." He started, snaking around the two of them and sprinting to his room.

Once there he closed the door, locked it, thought for a moment, and reprogrammed the lock. He glanced over at the calendar and wished it were wrong. On the glossy white paper, in bright green pen, written straight across the week of the third, were the words 'BLUE MOON.' Stork sighed.

"I hate mating season."

* * *

_T.B.C! :D_

ss  
\--/)


	2. Avoidance Is An ART

_Hooray for 2:37 AM writing sessions. That's when I'm posting this. I'm tired. Deal with it.  
Got a little more dirt in this chappie. ;)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"I don't know Piper, I mean, you saw his eyes! What if he really is sick?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I know what we saw, but I've read every diseases book that's ever been on the ship, and I've never seen anything called Jrecian Cerial Sliders before. I think he's faking it." She looked up and noticed how Aerrow was staring at her. "What?"

"You actually read those things?"

"Well yeah!"

"I thought only Stork read-" He stopped and grinned. "Stork reads them." Piper blushed and settled to shuffling the papers she was looking at into a different order. "Come on, Piper, aren't you ever gonna tell him?"

She glared up at the Sky Knight. "No. There's no point. He doesn't like me like that. Heck, I don't think he likes anyone like that! He freaks out if I even touch him and he's paranoid and overly-cautious and really hot and goddammit." She stopped, burying her face in her hands while Aerrow laughed until he couldn't breathe. "The point is, I can't tell him I like him. It wouldn't work."

"That aside, don't you think we should at least figure out what's wrong with him?"

"No."

"No?"

"I meant no to the 'we.'" She blushed again. "I want to do this myself."

"Why?" Aerrow asked with a grin. "Are you hoping you'll have to give him a physical?"

"Shut up!"

_

* * *

_

The silver mist was really distracting, making him not worry about the fact that he wasn't wearing anything or that he was standing in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere with no skyride, no clue where he was and no- was that Piper's voice?

"_Sto-ork…" Her voice called out seductively from somewhere beyond the trees. Without thinking he started moving toward the source of the noise. "Where are you Stork?"_

_I'm here! He called silently, breaking into a run. Suddenly he was out of the trees and standing on the edge of a wide clear lake, the same grey mist floating off the surface as was twining through the undergrowth behind him. "Piper?" He heard her giggle all around him and took another step toward the lake, kneeling down at the rim of the water and peering into the glassy surface. He saw his reflection and her leaning over his shoulder, smiling. He smiled back, not at all surprised. Instead he felt a renewed urge to tell her what he normally couldn't. "Piper, I lo-"_

"_Shh…" He blinked and his own reflection was gone, replaced by hers. She giggled again and beckoned to him and, when he found he couldn't move, finally reached up out of the water and pulled him in after her._

_They landed on his bed in the Condor with a soft thump. Piper, as stark naked as he was and still smiling, kissed him passionately and suddenly the air was on fire. His body was too hot and he needed her. He moved down her neck, placing kisses on her skin until he got to the collarbone, latching on and sucking mercilessly, determined to leave his mark on her. She belonged to _him_, and no one else. Her hands ran down his stomach and closed around his painfully hard length, squeezing gently until he ground his hips hard against hers to cease the action. She moaned and he smiled, pushing her back onto the bed and spreading her legs apart for better access. He slid two fingers across her slit and inserted them teasingly, feeling her squirm from his touch even as his vision was somehow marred by the same mist from before, only this time heated, and as blindingly needy as his sex at that point. Positioning himself carefully, he thrust forward and she bucked her hips into him, driving him deeper then intended and eliciting an earth-shaking groan from the both of them. "Piper…" He hissed, resisting the urge to scream her name and increasing the speed of his thrusts in an effort to get the girl under him to scream his._ "PIPER!!"

Stork bolted upright, sweating like crazy and gasping for air in breaths that his lungs seemed to think were too hot to inhale. His perspiration wasn't the only thing soaking through his sheets though, and he cursed darkly, seeing the tent his erection made in the covers. Rolling over and standing, he checked the clock. _Eleven seventeen. Damn it._ He glanced over at the calendar on the wall and reluctantly walked over to it. Picking up a pen off his desk, he hesitated and crossed out the day of the third with a sigh.

"Day one complete. Only four more to go."

"Stork!" Stork stiffened at the sound of her saying his name, her voice both worried and irritated at the same time. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and took several calming breaths before responding. "Nothing. Everything. I don't know. Why?"

"I heard you calling me!" _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit-_ "You sounded kind of desperate. Are you okay?"

_No. No I'm not okay. I will never be okay until you know that I love you and I have had the satisfaction of knowing you love me back._ "I'm fine. I'm not so sure about you though. Are you feeling alright? Because I didn't call."

"Stork, I know what I heard!"

"You might have mindworms…" _She probably does. Hell, everyone does._

"Everyone has mindworms, Stork! It's called thinking!" He almost laughed at her exasperation. "And another thing, these Jerkin Curial Spiders or whatever they're called, what makes them so dangerous that you're hiding in your room when you already have them?"

"Um…" He gulped. "They're contagious. Spread through direct contact. The side effects are worse in humans. And wallops. I'm only contagious for three days and then the symptoms will recede and I'll be able to go back to flying the Condor. But just to be on the safe side I'd better stay here for five days so I'll have one extra on either side in case I wasn't catching until today. Or tomorrow."

"Fine." She said, obviously not buying it. "But then how come you caught it and the rest of us didn't?"

"It- it's only transmissible to other species through Merbs, so only I was affected."

"Suuure… Look, I'm going to try and find out more about this thing, whatever it is, and see if there's a cure so you can get better faster."

"No no! It's fine!" He said just a little too quickly. Then he sighed, hoping she wouldn't hear him. "I just need to wait this out."

"If you say so." He listened to the click of her shoes on the floor fading away and cursed his inability to tell her everything. Because despite the raging hormones and the sex-driven thoughts that said 'bust down the door and fuck her _now!_'…… that was really all he wanted to do.

* * *

ss  
\--/)


	3. For Efficiency's Sake

_I'm late. I know. I didn't want to post them separately, but I'm still OCDing over the sex scene and I ran out of stalling time. Sorry._

_I hate Vista, by the way._

_The evil league of evil is watching so beware  
The grade that you receive'll be your last, we swear  
So make the bad horse gleeful, or he'll make you his mare  
You're saddled up; there's no recourse  
It's "hi-ho, silver!"  
Signed: Bad Horse.  
--"Bad Horse Chorus," Jed Whedon, Joss Whedon, and Zack Whedon, "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog"_

* * *

Piper strode through the quiet, book-lined shelves of the library, trying to convince herself not to act so nervous. _She had come because her friend was sick, and she was only looking for a book on Merbian anatomy to better identify what was ailing him. She was not going to use it to trick him into coming out of his room. And she was most certainly not thinking about using it to find out the most efficient manner of making him hot._ She blushed slightly and turned the corner into the section she was looking for. Running her hands over the spines of the tomes in front of her, she scanned their titles for some clue of which one would be marginally helpful for her planned… endeavors. Her eyes fell on a thick green book and she pulled it out, cracking the cover open to the index and blowing off the layer of dust that had puffed out with the motion. _Blah blah mindworms blah blah curing rashes blah bla- Blue Moon. Hm. Page one-forty-seven._

Curious, she flipped to the indicated section and scanned the page in front of her.

_Blue Moon is the casual term for the period of a Merb's life cycle when he or she is driven to sexual action that they would not normally undertake. Also know as their mating season. When on their home terra, this is not uncommon and leads to most mature males and females finding a mate, temporary or permanent, with which to share their time. The actions of those Merbs who find themselves off their terra and away from those of their own species are usually far more reserved, although studies have shown that the Blue Moon affects them the most strongly. It has also been found that previously established attraction is the dominant factor in the impaired decision-making process of any individual affected by the Blue Moon. For physical symptoms shown by this attraction see page 148._

"Excuse me." Piper whirled around, slamming the book shut and clutching it to her chest. A very tall, very thin, very dusty-looking librarian was looking down at her with a disapproving glare. "Can I help you?"

"Um, no, I- I was just looking."

"Really?" He tipped his glasses further down his nose to batter stare her into the ground. "Because I have found that most young ladies do not do their 'just looking' in this part of the library. If you're lost I would be glad to show you to the young adult fiction section."

"No thank you, I- think I'll stick with this." She said, quickly edging around the imposing figure and hoping he wouldn't bother to look up which book she was holding onto for dear life. Once outside she breathed a sigh of relief. "Creeper." She muttered.

* * *

"Come on Stork! I know you're sick, but we can't do this without you!" Stork slammed against the wall as another wave of blasts shook the Condor. Cyclonia always picked the most inconvenient times to attack. Aerrow's voice crackled over the intercom again. "We need to at the wheel! Piper can't handle this kind of flying!"

The Merb dragged himself across the heaving floor and threw himself at the intercom button, missing twice before finally getting his hands on it. "Get her off the bridge and I'll take over!"

"Piper! You heard him, get out here!"

Stork fell out the open door, struggling to stay on his feet as he made his way to the bridge. The contant motion of the ship as it was battered by crystal explosions made it all but impossible to stay upright. He tumbled onto the bridge and sprinted to the Condor's controls. "I got it!" He yelled, hoping the intercom was still on.

"Great! Now let's show these Cyclonians who's boss!"

* * *

Piper landed on the runway and glanced up at the Condor. It had taken some serious damage and the rest of the boys had already headed to the nearest inhabited terra to look for the necessary parts. She could see Stork through the bridge windows. He had his head down on the steering consol. The Condor hadn't been able to make it further than terra Amazonia, and it was resting in its hammock with its pilot unpleasantly aware that that was about all it was capable of at the moment. Parking her heliscooter in the hanger, Piper made her way through the ship to the bridge. Stork was in the same position as before when she got there. "Nnngh…" He muttered.

She exhaled and tiptoed to the bridge table, picking up the green book from where it had fallen on the floor in the battle. It lay open to page one hundred and forty-eight. The most prominent thing on the page was the color sketch of a Merbian eye, dilated completely with a bright, acidic yellow iris encircling the pupil. She stared at it. Then looked over a Stork's hunched form. Then stared at it again. "Stork." She whispered.

His ears shot up and he whirled around. "Piper! I'dbettergoI'mstillcontagiousI'llgobacktomyroomnowbye!" She blinked, surprised that he could even speak that fast. He sprinted out of the bridge and down the hall, nearly reaching his room before tripping on some dislodged piece of equipment and crashing to the floor. He groaned softly. "Ow…" A weight settled onto the center of his back and a pair of hands went to his shoulders, rubbing them gently. Stork tried to thrash away from the touch, but the torrent of testosterone was flooding his brain and instead he arched into it, giving a heady moan. "Piper?"

"Hey Stork." She said, still rubbing his shoulders. "When were you going to tell me you were in heat?"

His face heated up and he didn't fight it, concentrating too hard on not losing it to be bothered reigning in his visible blush. "Couldn't- couldn't tell you. It's… _you._"

"I know, I'm not stupid."

"No, you're- _Brilliant._" Another wave of hormones hit him and he felt himself stiffen considerably. "Piper?" he panted, "Get off me and run."

She leaned down and breathed in his ear, making him shudder and whimper at the confining nature of his pants. "No."

"Please!" he begged, "If you don't get out of here I'm- I'm going to try to- God, Piper! I don't want to hurt you!" He could smell her skin so close to him now, and it was driving him insane.

She flicked her tongue over the tip of his ear and he felt his irises contract. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered.

* * *

_And it's off to church camp for me! No, seriously.  
I'm a Wiccan-in-training and I write SMUT when I'm bored. Why on EARTH would my parents think I need to go to Presby camp? (*insert incredibly sarcastic smile here*)_

_I'll be gone for a week, but I'll post more when I get back._

_Yours, Dotskip_

ss  
\--/)


	4. Define Angst

_Eres calor, eres calor,  
Eres sonido de mi corazon,  
Manos de luz,  
Reflejo de luna.  
--"Reflejo de Luna," Alacran _

* * *

Stork shuddered and moaned softy, his back arching as Piper kissed her way down the side of his face. The corners of their lips brushed and he suddenly bucked her off him, dragging her to her feet and pressing her flat against the hard metal wall. He held her still with his hands on her shoulders and his hips keeping hers flat to the wall. He knew there was no way to prevent her from feeling his excitement from this position, but for some reason he didn't care. He pressed their foreheads together and growled, his eyes partway closed and completely blinded by lust.

Piper gave a startled squeak. She hadn't been expecting such a violent reaction from the mild-mannered pilot. "St-Stork?" He gave another low growl and kissed her roughly. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she let his tongue fight its way into her mouth. Her arms went around his neck and she tried to deepen the kiss, to draw it out, but Stork had already lost interest and was tugging her skirt down off her waist. He wasn't concerned with foreplay, not when his body was screaming for sex. Piper felt him grinding into her and she started fumbling with his belts, trying to get his pants off before he succeeded in ridding her of her skirt and did anything stupid.

The clink of his belts hitting the floor allowed Stork's right mind to resurface momentarily and when he saw how close they were to actually doing it he almost had the strength to break away. "Piper- please- don't let me do this! Don't want to- want to-"

She slid her underwear down her legs and cupped his face in her hands. "You won't hurt me."

He was close to tears and even closer to raping her. "But you're a- and I- it _will_!"

"No," she kissed him and this time it was what she wanted, sweet, slow, savored, "You won't. I promise"

He groaned into the kiss and shoved his boxers off, the instincts taking over again and all semblance of forethought gone. He spread her legs, his movements jerky and rushed. She screamed when he thrust into her, biting back the sound in case her Stork was still in there somewhere and could hear her. But sweet Dea did it hurt! Tears streamed down her face, which she buried in the cave between his neck and his shoulder, and her fingernails dug into his back, leaving tears in the fabric of his uniform and the green skin under it. There was nothing she could do but let him rock into her, her back hitting the wall with each thrust and small squeaks and whimpers escaping her lips every few minutes. Suddenly his entire body tensed and he flooded her, sinking to the floor and bringing her down with him. His heavy breathing slowed and he drew back, tilting her face so he could look at her. His eyes were back to normal and filled with concern.

"You- you screamed." He said simply. She saw the hurt and worry and confusion marked deep into his features and she realized there were still tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, quickly bringing one arm up to scrub her face clean. He stopped her hand and gently brushed the drops away. "Piper, what were you thinking? You're smarter than this."

She broke from his gaze and struggled to her feet, Stork scrambling after her. He caught her arm. His touch was careful, careful, as though he would break her arm by putting too much pressure on her with his fingertips, and she was crying again and this time she couldn't stop and he

Kissed

Her

And it was gentle and gentle and awkward and slow and perfect and they could pretend it was the first time and it was because they wanted it to be. Piper took his hand and let him lead, her follow, into the bathroom and into the shower and the cool water helped them breathe. "Stork."

He rubbed her back and hummed quietly to show that he heard her and he was listening. The water pelting their bare skin felt right and their torn, sex-scarred clothing lay discarded on the bathroom floor.

"You didn't hurt me, Stork."

He paused and rested the side of his head against hers, his arms curling around her shoulders. "Yes, I did. I know I did. I hope you can forgive me, but that doesn't change what happened."

She sighed and the mist from the shower head spun off from the main spray to cling to and dampen their hair. "I'm not saying it didn't hurt. It did. And it wasn't at all what I intended to happen." Stork released her and backed away slightly, shame swiftly replacing his slowly developed air of comfort. She turned to face him anyway. "But _you_ didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me. Not on purpose." He looked away and his head went down and the wall he had built to keep everyone else out started going up again and he was so sorry, so sorry, he never wanted her to get hurt and she

Kissed

Him

And he stopped building walls and stopped apologizing for something he couldn't control and held her as close as he could and he loved her loved her loved her because she was his and he did but he couldn't tell her because what if she didn't and- "I love you, Piper." –and not saying anything would do nothing to help.

Piper looked up, startled. _He loves me?_ "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Hello peoples, it's been forever and a half hasn't it?  
I will be posting more later tonight (i.e. MOAR SEXX IZ HAPNIN) once I've finished typing (what I think is) the final chapter. I'll probably just leave this story under 'incomplete' as an ongoing saga of sexiness and stop trying to give it a plot. Or it might spawn a plot of its own. Or I might decide that I LIKE where it ends and mark it as complete and actually FINISH something for once. That happens sometimes, AS HARD AS IT IS TO BELIEVE._

_One of the SEXIEST most AWESOMETASTIC songs of all time quoted above. Link to instatunage on my profile._

_Loves yoo all, Dotskip._

ss  
\--/)


	5. Change Your Mind

_I was sittin' on the fence, and I thought that I would kiss you  
I never thought I would have missed you  
But you never let me fall, push my back against the wall  
Every time you call, you get so emotional  
I'm freakin' out  
--"Ring Ring," Mika_

* * *

Stork hummed to himself, watching the reflection of water dance on the ceiling and rubbing one hand over Piper's arm. The water was lukewarm and the low lighting from the crystal bulbs around the edges of the room cast shadows on the ceiling. The rest of the squad had long since been by and Piper had made an excuse about trying to get Slimer goop out of her hair, failing to mention that their pilot happened to be with her. After all, it wasn't like asked…

It had been four hours since the incident and he had spent the majority of that time alone in the bathroom with a very sexy, very naked crystal specialist, but he hadn't had the unbearable urge to sex her, even now when she was sitting in his lap, sleeping and perfectly vulnerable. He sighed happily. _Maybe all I needed was just that once, and now the drive will go away and I can be with Piper again. Like we were before, only… better. Less awkward. _He made the mistake of looking down at her and felt himself stiffen, a hot flush rising in his cheeks. _Or… maybe not._ Piper shifted slightly in her sleep, rubbing against his erection and causing sparks to shoot down Stork's chest to his groin. He gulped and sat her up enough to slip out from under her, laying her back against the side of the bathtub when he was up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, tiptoeing out the door and down the hallway. It was deserted, mostly because it was about eleven at night and the rest of the ship was asleep. He got to his room and stepped inside, not bothering to lock the door behind him and settling on the edge of his bed.

He shot a dirty look at the calendar pinned to his wall. "I hate you." he said, as though the glossy paper could hear him. "And I'm not going to recycle you at the end of this year. You might get turned into a _different_ calendar and end up ruining someone _else's_ nonexistent love life. I hereby condemn you to spend the rest of your miserable existence rotting in the landfills of Terra Sibred." He fell back onto the bed and glared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the throbbing need emanating from just below his beltline.

"Stork?" he bolted upright. Piper was standing in the doorway, a towel held loosely around her body. Stork felt his pupils begin to constrict and dragged his eyes up to her face, his hands going to his lap in a failed attempt to hide the tenting there. "You left, what's up?"

"Uh… umm- you apparently. Sorry, did I wake you?"

She moved across to his bed and sat down beside him, her covering slipping a little in the process. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. I shouldn't have been sleeping in the tub anyway. Not without a buddy." She smiled at him and brushed her fingers over his arm. His skin prickled pleasantly at her touch.

"Yeah- uh- not a good idea- the sleeping I mean! You could go under and- uh…" Piper was trailing her fingertips absentmindedly up his arm and making it hard for him to concentrate. "Umm… hey Piper?"

"Hm?" She didn't look up from his arm so she couldn't see his blatantly ogling her chest.

"C-can you- I- would you-"

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, hiding a smile at his clumsy sentence structure. "It's fine. You don't have to be nervous. Just tell me what it is."

Stork looked down, up, away, anywhere but at her, and then blurted out a rushed, too-loud, "Will you have sex with me?" quickly followed by an embarrassed 'meep' and him smacking both his hands over his mouth and blushing uncontrollably.

Piper blinked, surprised, and flushed. "Stork, we just-"

"I know! But the Blue Moon doesn't end until tomorrow and I can't really control- it- very well, so I'm still-" he stopped himself and shielded his lap self-consciously again. "And- I know you said you read about it but- most fully matured Merbs pick a mate and you don't see either of them again for a week and because I'm younger I guess it's easier for me to resist the urges but I still need to- and I know we already did once, but I-" Stork's blush darkened considerably. "If you don't want to do it could you please at least leave so I can take care of this?" he finished awkwardly.

She looked away, embarrassed, and stood, drawing her towel more tightly around her body. "I don't think I'm ready to do this again. Sorry, Stork."

"Nono," he mumbled, shuffling his feet on the floor, "Not your fault. Thanks anyway."

Piper walked out the door, sliding it closed behind her. Stork managed to stare after her, motionless, for a full ten seconds before shoving off his towel and starting to work himself over.

Jerking off while picturing the girl he had all but forced himself on earlier that day made him feel weird and dirty and _wrong_ but his body was demanding release and he knew Piper would get him there fastest. God, she was so perfect! She was smart and talented and- oh! _Don't even get me started on her body…_ A low, heady moan welled up in his chest.

"Stork."

Stork bolted upright, startled. "Piper! I- y-" She dropped her covering, tapped in the locking code for his door, and crawled onto the bed with Stork, holding herself over him on her hands and knees. "Uh…"

"I changed my mind." She said with a smile.

"But- but-" She kissed him and he stopped protesting, his hands going to her sides and rubbing over her skin.

Her tongue slid teasingly over his lips and he darted his out to try to catch it, keeping Piper's mouth occupied while his hands roamed her body. Suddenly he flipped them over so he was sitting between her legs ginning down at her. He moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin, repeating any actions that got her to tighten her grip on his shoulders. Nervously, he trailed his tongue down the center of her chest, feeling her shiver and taking the opportunity to make a detour back up to her mouth.

She never would have guessed that it was his first time. Not _really_ really, because of what happened earlier, but she wasn't counting that because it didn't hold a candle to what they were doing now. Stork was driving her absolutely crazy, his lips and tongue and hands everywhere at once and every action so careful, so well placed that he might as well have a roadmap to her hotspots laid out in his head with color-coded instructions on 'how to make Piper go over' written in the margins. She gripped his shoulders tighter as her left her mouth again to continue exploring lower on her anatomy. He was also completely ignoring his need in favor of taking care of hers. "Aah- AH!" She yelped and sat up and Stork reappeared from between her legs, looking startled and more than a little afraid of her reaction. Piper blinked as cognizant thought returned to her. "A-again?" she pleaded. The pilot warily bent back down and ran his tongue, in a firm, steady line, over the pre-soaked hole between her legs. She shuddered and bit back a curse that threatened to slip between her lips, her back rolling as pleasure washed through her.

Stork tested her with his fingers and his face heated up. "P-Piper? Can I…?" He pressed in and she gasped, nodded, and reaffirmed her hold on the bed sheets. He adjusted himself and leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her lips. His eyes were dark yellow, but not the poisonous shade that meant he had lost control. "If you need me to stop and I can't, punch me."

Piper smiled. "I won't have to."

He went slow, moving only when she wasn't, resisting an urge so strong it was _painful_. He was breathing hard, shaking with the effort it took to stay in control when she was so close he could taste her and- He covered her mouth with his and pushed in all the way, tasting her shocked cry and starting to pull out. "Piper, can we- faster? I like- but- I need-" He thrust in again and she gasped, her back arching, then nodded quickly and grabbed the bedding even tighter. Stork held onto her hips, trying to keep a steady pace, but the ecstasy was fueling the all-powerful sex drive in his head and making it harder to fight, so his thrusts were uneven and too fast even when he tried to back off.

"Stork!"

"Mmnngh." Stork muttered, trying to listen to Piper's gasped words through his haze.

She gulped. "Don't fight it."

Startled, he froze completely. "But I don't want to-"

"I can handle it."

He exhaled and let out just a little and suddenly he was blind and he was moving and she was his and she was screaming but there was a level of depth and pleasure to it that he wanted and he was too fast but his movements were smooth and she was his and she was calling his name and-

She was calling his name.

She tightened around him and it was like hitting a brick wall and he saw white and braced himself over her so he wouldn't fall and they were both breathing hard and he smiled at her and she smiled back and it was good so good and she was his.

"Hey Piper?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

She grinned and pulled him down next to her. "Shut up, Stork." And he smiled and he did because she was his and he was hers and when they woke up the next day Blue Moon would be over and they wouldn't have to but the might anyway because- "I love you."

Stork wrapped his arms around her and smiled and- "I love you too." -and he did and they did and it was.

* * *

_Sorry I didn't post this sooner. My intranetz were being FAIL.  
I think I'll just leave this as complete for now. If I (for some strange reason) decide to add some in the far far future you all will be the first to know! (Because my brain tells me NOTHING about its evil plots of doomy evil before carrying them out.)_

_Chera, Dotskip._

ss  
\--/)


End file.
